guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Companionship
A self heal and a pet heal all in one skill. me likes. Metasynaptic 20:54, 31 July 2007 (CDT) maybe good but 2 sec casting time may be a problem in a tight spot :Yeah the two second cast time would really be a problem. and it does not rez your pet if it dies so you would still need the other pet healing skill. (not that i believe most people use it anyway) J1j2j3 16:10, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, but so many do. Immense numbers of retards all take pets with 0 beast mastery and waste 2 skill slots on a completely worthless pet that does nothing at all --Gimmethegepgun 16:13, 4 August 2007 (CDT) would be good if your a mesmer primary maybe but otherwise the 2 second cast is way to long to use :Fast Casting only affects spells and signets. Capcom 22:36, 2 August 2007 (CDT) I like icon of this skill... eye to eye.. kemal 20:29, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I wouldn't want to be eye to eye with my pet if it was snarling at me, though... Debtmaster 23:24, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Suggest improvement: include a rez with a catch. If your pet is dead, it is resurrected with '''30...102' Health and this skill is disabled for an additional 10 seconds.'' Or something like that. (T/ ) 01:29, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Even without the rez, it would be a decent non-elite, non-rez Heal as One if only the cast time weren't so bad. Arshay Duskbrow 03:33, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Add a rez and i take it, even if it's 2 secs cast. TheDrunkenHobo 08:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This seems like a poorly thought out skill. If you use this with Comfort Animal, then you have 2 skills to heal your pet. The only reason this might seem like a good heal is because the other 2 skills are either elite (HaO) or are pretty crappy (Predatory Bond). Either give it a rez function but balance it so it doesn't overshadow HaO, or make it a better self heal for the Ranger that doesn't depend on the pet. The casting time and recharge make this skill even worse. No need to add a rez function. Just bring Comfort Animal anyway, use it before this (healing your pet), and it's a normal self-heal. It's not great, but is worth using it in some cases. I still get by with Predatory, but who knows. Besides, if you need more healing than your pet, you're a crappy beastmaster. PvEreanor 10:19, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Also, 2 seconds cast time for a huge chunk of health is certainly better than 3 seconds cast for a pile of regen, and it doesn't need investment into another attribute. --Ckal Ktak 07:32, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Troll Unguent at 12 gives 180 health. This gives 102 at the same rank. Troll Unguent also helps if you're just degen'ing, so you can cast it and not worry about burning/psn/bleeding for awhile--Darksyde Never Again 01:06, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Skill icon. It looks like it was drawn with crayons, wtf is with Anet lately, their artists seem to be extra talented 3rd graders. look at "There's Nothing To Fear" and the old whirlwind attack, it's the same crayon-like crap. Easily one of my least favourite skill icons for GWEN--Darksyde Never Again 01:06, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Nah, that doesn't look a whole like it's drawn with crayon. Now, Intensity... --Gimmethegepgun 01:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::In my opinion the monk skill icons are the most attractive. I've used a fair number as avatars for forums. Although my current one is Spiteful Spirit. --SK 04:20, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, Purifying Veil has a pretty good icon. But what i mean is this new artist, whoever he/she is, is TERRIBLE. Or maybe they have a few and they're giving them a specific style to follow, either way, whoever did Companionship's icon has no concept of how to make a 2D picture look 3D. It's an absolute atrocity--Darksyde Never Again 22:07, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I like it :D Lost-Blue 00:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) dont improve this skill this skill really shouldnt be improved im sad to say.. they kinda dug themselves into a whole with this. if they made it a res the it would be too much like heal as one and if they improved the casting time then it woudl completely negate the uses for comfort animal. i dont get the logic behind this skill. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 18:49, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think it's meant for "serious" Beastmasters. It sounds more like a hybrid skill - basically, an alternative to sticking points into another attribute line like Wilderness Survival for a self-heal. - Vermain 20:02, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::They MUST improve the cast time, or this will never be used. It doesn't matter who you're trying to heal, yourself or your pet, in the 2 seconds it takes to activate this, either A) the intended target dies, or B) the caster/pet health ratio changes for some reason, and you don't get the effect you want, which probably also means death. This skill is worthless as is. Arshay Duskbrow 20:22, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Balls to that. I've lost count of how many times Troll has saved my arse, and that's a 3-second cast and it's just regen, not straight healing. 2 seconds for about 100 health (since most hybrid builds, which clearly is what this is for, aren't going to have 16 in BM)? That's damn good. ::::Yeah right. I just tried this skill. The recharge time is too friggin' long for the effect. It's unreliable as far as self-healing goes. This skill definitely needs some improvement, and perhaps the ability to revive a pet as well. It irritates me to bring this and Comfort Animal. ''Bloody hell, I forgot to sign in. Soja 04:50, 10 September 2007 (CDT) A Weird Discovery I was testing my bow/pet pve hybrid build one day and my pet had deep wound on him, i used this and it healed him for the full 120 health (15BM). This was strange so i tested it out. I let my pet wander over to the Student of Deep Wounds on The Isle Of The Nameless, I used this and he got healed the full 120 again. After that, i tested it on myself, and it healed me the full 120 HP. So, this skill bypasses the effect of deep wound's 20% healing reduction. I haven't tested it with hexes that give a similar effect, however.Stryk Lightning 23:10, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Quickly! Abuse this skill before arena net nerfs it!--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 03:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Pet Level This skill is not has good on a Dire Pet than a Hearty Pet. Since Dire have -60hp even when they are at full hp sometimes you will still heal them, in the case of a R/P with spear and shiled. Waste of skill for Dire imo.Big Bow 03:12, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :And an awesome one for Hearty pet owners. Hearty pets FTW! — Ness 19:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hearty pets are only fun for making the big pets ridiculously big.--Darksyde Never Again 01:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) My Dire Pet never dies, and I rarely get targeted. I play a lot of Ranger, and when I use a Bow I'm nearly always the last person to get targeted, let alone die. My Pet seems to almost never get targeted and has often been the Last Man Standing on party wipes. I have the following suggestions: Realise that Companionship allows you to completely drop Troll Unguent and WS from all your BM builds, and it activates faster. Realise that it only takes one character per party to bring Revive Animal. Consider using Call of Protection and Companionship, and just throw Comfort Animal in the bin altogether. Even Otyugh's Cry and Companionship will keep your pet alive through almost anything (HM not included). Never Rampage Alone. Great for TankMaster build I've found this skill is amazing for a the old Tank Master (beastmaster) build. It allows you to get rid of Troll Unguent, which completely removes the need for Wilderness Survival. That means that you can max out your BeastMastery and Expertise. Further, its 10 second recharge time means that you have yet another skill to feed your Enraged Lunge. Finally, with the combination of Call of Protection and Symbiotic Bond, your pet is almost indestructible, and you are sure to have fewer hitpoints than your pet (which means that you will be almost guaranteed to get the healing). I'm loving it.--Token Cleric 04:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hero AI Just a notice, heroes seem to mix this skill with Comfort Animal, atleast concerning how they use it, spamming it when their pet is dead, as if trying to resurrect them in vain. Added a note about the same thing -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Improve I for one wound like to see this skill be improved to casting time of 1 second and/or increase the healing benefit slightly. I'm just playing around with builds like e.g. and that skill would be a gd benefit to this build if it was improved (yes no cover enchant but fun never the less in some places) [[user:Shadow Ghost|'Shadow Ghost']] 14:47, 28 May 2009 (GMT) Notes "When being compared to Heal as One, it is easy to forget what the point of this ability is - that is, a non-elite way for more serious beast-masters to heal themselves, but being able to heal themselves or their pet immediately, unlike Predatory Bond, at the price of having a 2 second casting time, and a 2 second longer recharge than Heal as One, without the resurrection effect." Is there a point to this run-on sentence? I think this should be removed from the notes.Axinal 20:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Agreed and thus removed. :Write your novels somewhere else, please guys. A F K When 22:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC)